


Cubicles.

by MCRmyKilljoySoldier



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, company au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyKilljoySoldier/pseuds/MCRmyKilljoySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working an office job was unbelievably boring in Frank's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubicles.

Working an office job was unbelievably boring in Frank's opinion. It was too dull, his eight by eight cubicle encasing him in a stuffy, yet organized workplace with high walls separating him from others, which was a plus. All he had in the small place was a desk with a huge computer from the stone ages taking up most of the space, forcing him to bring his own laptop, which wasn't any better. Papers, pens, notepads and sticky notes were all over, two dirty mugs in the corner and a potted cactus was on the shelf. When he looked out of the windows, he saw the grey sky, the city's skyline stretching on and on, at first it seemed amazing, beautiful, extraordinary then it slowly became boring and dull, it was just something cool and it wasn't like staring out the window all day was fun. Aside from the always shut window, the dry, synthetic air coming from the air-conditioner was something that he had to endure. Whenever he set foot into the company, the cold air attacked his senses, giving him a runny nose- which was the last of all his problems. 

Frank's cubicle was wedged in the corner of the Warner Bros. Music company's ninth floor. All of his other colleagues didn't really talk to him, some made small talk with him and a few were actually his friends, (a couple of these people being Ray and Bob from the Recording Studio on the tenth floor) or his coffee-buddy, Brian, who was really cool to talk to but didn't work in the same section as Frank, but other than that, he didn't really click with anyone; so, he mainly kept to himself. 

One Monday morning, Frank was typing up some documents for Sales on his crappy laptop, his slender fingers typing quickly, all concentration focused on the screen, his eyes watching as numbers and letters whizzed by, calculating things in his head, when someone interrupted him. Frank jumped when he felt someone prod him gently, almost knocking his coffee on his keyboard but saved it at the last minute. Looking up, he saw his employer, Mr. Parish, standing with another man.

"Good morning, Iero, I see you're doing the work I asked for." Mr. Parish greeted him with a smile. 

Frank swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry. Mr. Parish usually didn't just show up at his cubicle, he was busy doing other things. Clearing his throat, he stated, "Yes, sir." 

"Good. Now, I have Mr. Way here with me if you can show him around, that would be very helpful of you." Mr. Parish smiled politely. Frank nodded, knowing that he had to do what his employer said. He stood up, assuring Mr. Parish that he'll do what he asked for. His employer thanked him, then left after that, leaving Frank with this stranger. Frank stared awkwardly at the man, a nervous smile on his face. He didn't know what to do, really. Should he wave? Should he say hello? Shake this guy's hand? What if he had personal space issues? He didn't know and he didn't want to find out the hard way. Luckily, the other man saved the day, introducing himself first. 

"Hey, I'm Gerard." The stranger smiled, showing off crooked teeth and chapped lips. 

"H-Hi, I'm Frank." 

Frank's inner voice scolded him for making things awkward, surely he can spend time with someone without making them feel twenty different shades of uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his hair and then spoke again, trying not to be awkward, "So, do know where you're working?" 

"Yeah, I just need help, like, can you show me around? I'm going to get lost five minutes in, this place is huge." Gerard laughed, adjusting his tie. 

"Okay, sure, first let's get some coffee, mine got cold." 

"Coffee?! Fu- I mean, heck, yeah!" 

Frank found himself laughing at Gerard. 

"That was amazing censorship." 

Gerard smirked, "You think so? Thank you, kind sir." 

Frank laughed again, hiding his face with his right hand, feeling oddly embarrassed for himself and Gerard.

"Come on, show me around. dude!" Gerard grinned, tugging on Frank's sleeve, "You can show me the world! Shining, shimmering, dancing!" 

"I'm pretty sure the lyrics aren't like that." Frank giggled then let himself get pulled to the coffee machine. 

Gerard wasn't so bad, he thought. Maybe he'll finally have a friend on his floor, and by the looks of it, hopefully a best friend, even. 

\---

After an hour or two of showing Gerard around, Frank decided to introduce Gerard to Ray and Bob. Gerard was excited at the idea of meeting new people, even going as far as directing Frank to the elevator but Frank stopped, turned him around and led the noirette to the stairs to which Gerard whined, "Dude, do we have to take the stairs? The elevator's over there!" 

"Yeah, shut up, come on, we have to be fit!" Frank grinned, flexing his nonexistent muscles. Gerard poked his arm, "I swear, if you were a cartoon, these would go upside down." 

Frank rolled his eyes and punched the older man lightly and dragged him to the stairs, "Come on, you lazy butt, you're meeting some cool people, I thought you wanted to meet them."

"Well, I did, but I didn't think I would have to die in order to do that and besides, you're cool, isn't that enough cool for one day?"

Frank blushed a very light pink but pretended not to be so affected, "Come on!" 

Gerard sighed and stepped into the stairwell with Frank, the both of them going up the stairs, Gerard panting by the fifth step.

"Damn, are you okay?" Frank asked, a concerned frown on his face. 

"Too... Far..." Gerard panted, pointing at the door at the top. 

"How did you get hired?" Frank asked, a look of amused disbelief all over his face. 

"Uncle Ted- or as you call him, Monsieur Parish- is my dad's cousin, man. My dad told him that 'I was a hopeless case' and 'he should hire me because I am a great kid' but 'I'm really lazy and working with Ted will teach me things', basically, my dad begged Ted and because Ted actually likes me, he hired me... Though, I'm pretty sure if he didn't, my dad would've kicked his ass." 

Frank snorted out laughing, "You're like the teacher's pet in elementary school!" He guffawed, his laugh echoing throughout the stairwell.

"You just hate me, cause you ain't me." Gerard snickered. 

"You wish. So, are you okay, now?" 

"Yeah, I think." 

Gerard stretched, a moan escaping his lips when he cracked his back just right, "Okay, let's meet those two cool dudes you're talking about." 

He ran up the stairs while Frank had to calm down from what he heard. Was Gerard even real? He seemed like an alien that came out of outer space but didn't really understand the human thing. 

He followed the older man and stepped into the recording room, trying to look for his new dorky friend. He saw Gerard waiting for him while Ray and Bob played cards. He tugged on Gerard's sleeve and then guided him to the two in the back, who were arguing over who cheated and re-matching. They were interrupted when Frank yelled, "Hey, you guys, we have a guest!"

Ray looked up and grinned, "Hey, shorty!" 

"Hey, Frank! Who's this?" Bob asked, he stood up and reached over to the mini fridge the studio had in the corner, offering the two some soda.

They accepted the offer and sat at the table, Gerard introducing himself, "Hey, I'm Gerard. Thanks for the drink."

"No problem, man, I'm Bob, and fro-power's Ray." 

"So, you guys had any good bands come in?" Frank asked, interested. 

"Hell, no. What about you? How's the old cubicle?" 

"Still bored as fuck up down there, I have to do things for Webber since she went on maternity leave." 

"Ew. Babies." Gerard muttered, making all of them laugh. 

They all talked for a bit, playing a few rounds with the cards, talking about their past experiences, just sharing whatever they wanted. Frank watched as Gerard used his dorkiness and weirdness to make Bob and Ray like him even more, which worked, since they were near tears at the end of his long rants about why 'there should be a national pickle day' plus many other topics. Near the end, Ray asked them, "We're going to go and see this band play in the bar down the street in like two weeks. Do you two want to come?" 

Gerard nodded, "Sure, I'm in. What about you, Frank?"

Frank would usually decline their offer, but this time, he thought he deserved some fun. 

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Cool!" Ray shouted, fist-bumping the air while Bob smirked at Frank. Frank stared back, confused but didn't question it. 

"Ah, I think we need to go back or else we'll get fired-" Frank started to say but Gerard cut him off, "Nah, it's okay, man, we won't." 

Frank grinned, "Well, if you say so." 

"Trust me, I know your boss like the back of my hand, he won't fire you or me, he did ask you to show me around, right? Plus, dad'll kill him with a spork if he does... and then kill me with the same spork." 

Frank snorted, taking a sip from his drink. 

"Whatever you say, Gee." b

\---

For two weeks, Gerard and Frank started to get closer together. Gerard gave Frank his number on the first day 'just in case he got lost' which Frank knew was utter bullshit. They would go get coffee together in the morning, text each other during random parts of the day, sit with each other during their break and then Frank would drive Gerard home since it was on his way back to his shabby apartment. 

When Friday finally came, Frank was excited, practically jumping around his room trying to look for a good outfit. He was acting way too weird, it was only a day out with a couple of friends but he was Frank and he was weird like that. He finally settled on some black jeans, a Black Flag shirt and a jacket, trying not to seem like he was trying too hard. 

He took out his phone and sent Gerard a message, biting his lip in the process. 

Hey, G, want me to pick you up? -frnk. 

Not long after, he got a reply. 

heyy, yeah pls, that would be rad as fuck -g. 

Frank grinned then put his phone back in his pocket, quickly put on his sneakers then grabbed his keys. After he locked the door, he ran down the stairs instead of using the messed up elevator and reached the garage, panting slightly. Frank walked to his crappy Fiat, got in then drove off to pick Gerard up. 

When he got to his destination, he saw Gerard standing outside of his apartment building, smoking. He watched as Gerard took a long drag, poisoning his system with tobacco. Gerard saw Frank's car after a few seconds, exhaling the smoke and walked over, opening the passenger side's door and peered in.

"Hey, Frankie!"

"Hop in, loser, we're going shopping!" Frank yelled out of nowhere. 

"Dude, did you just quote Mean Girls?!" 

"Fuck, yeah." Frank yelled, "Now, seriously, get in." 

"Okay, okay." Gerard giggled and got in, rolling the window down manually. 

"Jesus, your car's from the stone age. Want?" He asked, handing Frank his cigarette. 

"Thanks." Frank took the cigarette and inhaled the addicting smoke then gave it back. 

Oh, wow, we've reached a new friendship milestone. Sharing cigarettes, Frank thought. 

"So, you know what band we're seeing?"

"I got no fucking clue, to be honest." Frank answered, driving through the streets, trying not to hit something. He wasn't the best driver out there. Gerard passed him the cigarette and he took it, took a drag and then handed it back, a relaxed smile on his face. 

"This reminds me when I was around twenty two, maybe twenty four, I used to check out this cool band at this local bar and I loved their music so fucking much, like you don't even know. I don't know if you know them, but they were called Pencey Prep, and let me tell you, they were rad as fuck." 

Frank almost snapped his head to look at Gerard which almost made him hit a trashcan with his car. The screech of the tires skidding across the asphalt as he pulled the car to a halt and the look on Gerard's face, the look of pure fear and horror as he held onto the seat belt with all his might, with the added scream Gerard felt escape his lips were the result. He parked the car at the side of the road since his hands were shaking so much and his eyes widened. 

"Did you say- Did you say Pencey Prep? Pencey Prep?"

Gerard looked at him with wide eyes, his lips opening and closing, shaking in his seat. He thought he was honestly going to die. Gerard chuckled nervously, his voice shaking, thinking he said something wrong, "Yeah, Pencey Prep. D-Do you know them?" 

Frank laughed, a grin on his face as he jumped in his seat, "Know them? Gerard, I used to front that band! I was the lead singer, dude, you actually know Pencey?" 

Gerard stared dumbfounded at Frank. 

"Okay, wait, aside from the fact that you almost killed me... You're telling me that you were the kid with the pink hair?! Man, you look so fucking good now, you dyed your hair black, now, just- Jesus Christ, your band was fucking amazing!" 

"Thanks!" He turned the gear and then started to drive again, making sure not to really hit anything this time and not to scare the shit out of Gerard again. 

"So, what was your favorite song?" Frank asked, a huge smile stretched on his face. Gerard just got ten times cooler. 

"I loved Trying To Escape The Inevitable and Cotton Candy, man those are great. I actually have the CD back home." 

"I have the tape for the Inevitable song somewhere in the car, check the glove compartment." 

Gerard did and found the album. He did a little cheer, opened the little box then took out the tape cassette, not before finding a pencil and twisting it inside. He placed the tape in and then chuckled, "Stone age car."

"At least I have a car." Frank retorted, sticking his tongue out. 

Gerard pressed play and the song blasted through the tiny car. 

They sang along with the lyrics, Gerard playing the air-guitar the whole time until they finally reached the bar. Frank didn't really want to go inside anymore, he just wanted to go home and talk to Gerard a bit more. 

They walked out and Frank locked the car, even though no one would steal his rust bucket of a car. They strolled into the bar, the band playing at the front blaring their music and the lead singer thrashing around everyone and singing into the microphone. Frank looked for Ray and Bob until he found them a booth in the corner. He grabbed Gerard's sleeve and led him to the booth, greeting Ray and Bob when he reached there.

"Hey! We got drinks for ourselves but we didn't know what you wanted, sorry!" Ray had to shout over the music.

"It's okay, I don't drink. Thank you, though." Gerard smiled politely and sat down. Frank did the same and said loudly, trying to talk over the music, "Yeah, I'm the DD tonight." 

"Okay, whatever floats your boat." Bob shrugged. 

"Water floats my boat." Frank pointed out, trying to be a smart ass.

"Whoa, mine, too! Dude, you know, water is used in plants? Trees are plants. The water that floats our boats are used to water the tree, the friendship tree, our friendship tree so friendship fruits can come out and strengthen our bond-" 

Frank placed a hand on Gerard's lips to shut him up, "Dude... You just reached a whole new level of weird." 

He felt something wet glide across his palm and he yelped, "Did you just lick my hand?!" 

"You taste like leather... Kinky."

"Fuck off, ew, have your germs back!" He groaned in disgust, wiping the spit on Gerard's shirt making the other squeal. 

The group had a lot of fun the whole night. They all talked, laughed and joked around, having a great time with each other. Bob was smirking knowingly at Frank whenever Gerard looked at Frank and vice versa, even though Frank didn't even know why. Bob was weird, so he never gave it much thought. Gerard was being his usual weird self, sipping on a Shirley Temple and then taking out a bag of Skittles from his pocket and sharing it with everyone, comparing tongue colors with Frank. 

"Mine's red, look!" Gerard yelled, sticking out his tongue.

"It looks exactly the same, fucker." 

"Yours is blue! Oh my God! Bob! Yours is Green! Ray's orange, we're like a rainbow!" 

"How many of these did you eat?" 

"I didn't eat that much... Like only two bags and a cup of coffee." 

Frank face-palmed, muttering about how Gerard really didn't need to get anymore hyper. Gerard tried to convince him otherwise but Frank just stuck out his tongue, which was in fact, blue.

"Hey, Frankie, you want to make purple?" Gerard said in a low voice. 

Frank looked at him weirdly. Was Gerard asking for a kiss... In front of everyone? His tongue was blue, Gerard's was red, blue and red make purple, so his thoughts were in a frenzy after Gerard's question. He blushed a deep red when Gerard suddenly held up a red skittle and a blue one then ate them at the same time. "Purple mode, activate!"

"You're such a dork!" Frank exclaimed, cheeks still bright red. 

"He's adorable, man." Ray pointed out, taking a swig from his beer.

"I'm adorkable." Gerard beamed. Frank giggled, face-palming. 

The band eventually left the stage and other bands played instead, the effects of the alcohol in Ray and Bob's system were starting to act up. It wasn't until midnight when Frank said he was starting to get tired.

"Come on, man, don't be like that!" Bob whined. Frank pursed his lips but took out his phone and decided to text Brian - another colleague of his - to come and pick the other two idiots up.

Hey, Brian, can u come pick ray and bob up ? we're at the bar next to bobs place and i dnt have enugh room in my car -frnk.

A few minutes later, Brian replied, saying he would pick them up and that they all owed him big time. 

"So, we're going home?" Gerard asked Frank, leaning in close so Frank could hear him. Frank blushed and nodded, "Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm getting a bit tired." Gerard mumbled into Frank's ear and then rested his head on Frank's shoulder, making the younger man blush. 

"We're going to go now, guys, Brian's picking you up." He told the two drunken idiots he called his friends. They barely paid any attention to him but nodded anyway which made Frank laugh at them.

"Come on, Gee, we're going." Frank beamed as he stood up. Gerard got to his feet but leaned on Frank, "Can you carry me? I'm tired." He even yawned, covering up his mouth and rubbing his eyes. 

"What the fuck, man, you're heavier than me!" Yes, Gerard was adorably weird but it didn't mean Frank was going to carry him around. 

"Please?" Gerard pouted, his bottom lip sticking out and his eyes turning into the wretched 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Fine." Frank huffed and then waited as Gerard hopped onto his back, which made him grunt, "Damn, how much do you weigh?"

"Shut the fuck up and go!" Gerard smirked. 

Frank walked out of the bar like that, with Gerard on his back. He finally made it to his car and Gerard got off of him, making Frank sigh in relief. He unlocked the door and got in, a tired look on his face. He just wanted to sleep, he couldn't believe he had to drop Gerard off and then drive all the way back home. 

"Want to stay over tonight?" Gerard mumbled from beside him, pushing his black hair away from his face.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, come on, you don't have to drive all the way back home, just stay over. We can watch a movie." 

Frank beamed, "Thanks, man." 

"No problem, Frankie." 

\---

They finally reached Gerard's apartment building, Frank having to go to the underground parking and park his car in Gerard's vacant spot. They both stumbled out, made sure the car was locked and then walked inside after Gerard used his fob chip to enter the building. 

Gerard jabbed the button for the elevator and when it came, they both walked in and he pressed on the button for the fourth floor.

Frank was nervous, it was his first time staying over at Gerard's. The thought gave him slight butterflies. The blush was still on his cheeks from the way Gerard was touchy-feely around him and they weren't even drunk. When they stepped out, Gerard led him to his apartment and unlocked the door. 

Frank took off his shoes before he went in and laid them by the front door then waited for Gerard. The older man came back and bit his lip, "Sorry about the mess-"

"It's okay. So..."

"So, you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure." 

"I have some clothes for you if you want, sleeping in jeans is uncomfortable, right?"

"You don't have to-"

Gerard cut him off, "I want to." 

Frank bit his lip and his eyes darted to Gerard's chapped lips and back to his eyes again, "Okay." 

He made no move to go and get the clothes, he simply stared into Frank's eyes and the other man stared back. 

Frank noticed Gerard lean in closer, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

Oh God... Oh my God... He thought, the butterflies going crazy in his stomach when the phone rang. They blinked and looked away, Frank clearing his throat. Frank could swear that he heard Gerard mumble a "Dammit" but he wasn't so sure. He straightened up and watched as Gerard went to answer the phone, muttering things he couldn't hear.

Was he really going to kiss Gerard? He didn't even know but it felt good, though they didn't even know each other for long.

He heard Gerard speak into the phone, annoyed and embarrassed, "What do you want, Mikey? No, I have a friend over, you can't come. Mikey. Fine, I'll drop by tomorrow. Shut up, come on, I have to go. Bye." 

Frank stood awkwardly, scratching the back of his head when Gerard came back, a red blush coating his cheeks, "Sorry, that was my brother. So, want to watch that movie?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll put it in, too, if you want." Frank chuckled nervously, pointing at Gerard's vast DVD collection.

"Thanks, I'll go get you some clothes."

They both nodded, laughing awkwardly and then went their separate ways, Frank picking out a random movie and putting it in the player while Gerard came back, dressed in matching pajamas and handed Frank some pajama pants and a shirt. 

Frank smiled gratefully, thanked the older man and went to Gerard's bathroom so he could change. He quickly changed then stared at himself in the mirror, the blush was still on his cheeks. He sighed then washed his face with cold water, thinking about that almost-kiss when he decided to just stop. Thinking about it like that wasn't going to change anything. He folded his clothes and tucked them under his arm then went outside when he was done to find Gerard wrapped in a red blanket on the sofa with the remote in his hand. He placed the folded clothes on a chair, making sure he didn't forget anything then walked over to the couch and sat down, wrapping himself in a fluffy, blue blanket. Gerard pressed play and the credits for Watchmen rolled in. Frank found himself resting his head on Gerard's lap halfway through the movie and then he fell asleep soon after that with Gerard playing with his hair. 

\---

They were friends for a few months, but it felt like years. The two were practically inseparable. During work, they'd finish off all the work they have to do so they could hang out after and watch movies or go to parks or just be with each other. Then after work, they would spend time at each other's apartments, to the point of each of them having clothes and a toothbrush at the other's place. 

Mr. Parish was okay with Gerard and Frank just as long as they did the work, and he couldn't fire Gerard or else Mr. Way would come and scold both Mr. Parish and Gerard, mainly the latter. Gerard knew if he fucked this up he would be in so much shit, it would be impossible to please his father again, who had put up with Gerard's antics for so long. 

They thought their friendship couldn't get any stronger, but they were so wrong. 

It was in late January when Frank found a wet-haired, shivering Gerard at his doorstep, lips blue and teeth chattering so much it looked like it hurt. Frank, not knowing what to do, let the freezing man in, immediately heating up the kettle and getting blankets for the older man.

"Gerard, what happened? Why is your hair wet, it's fucking freezing!" 

"Th-The power w-went out after I t-t-took a shower-" 

"It's okay, just go take another warm shower while I make you something to eat and drink, how did you come here?!" 

"I w-walked." 

"Oh, fuck, you could've gotten hypothermia! Dude, you should've called me, I'll go make you some soup, okay? Just go, use up all the hot water you want, I didn't use it all." 

Gerard nodded, trying to thank Frank and walked to the bathroom while Frank took some ramen out and cooked it. He didn't have anything else that was easy enough to make sadly, so that was his only option. He took out some chicken noodle soup, trying out a recipe his grandmother showed him then poured it into bowls, hoping Gerard would like it. After that, he poured the boiling water in two mugs after adding instant coffee and made the coffee the way they both liked it. 

He laid it all on the table in front of his comfortable couch and then turned on the TV and settled for a Harry Potter marathon, waiting for Gerard to come out when he remembered that the man needed clothes. 

Frank rushed to get some over-sized pair of pajama pants and a baggy sweater then knocked on the bathroom door. In a minute, Gerard opened up, the towel wrapped around his shoulders, still shivering slightly though his lips weren't blue and he had some color on his cheeks. "Hey, thanks for the clothes." 

"No problem, I made food." 

"Thank you so much, Frankie. You're the best." 

With that, Gerard closed the door and Frank went back and waited for him on the couch, barely paying attention to the Dementor scene in the movie. After a few minutes, Gerard emerged, the clothes fitting him just right and his hair wet and dripping, teeth chattering and shoulders shaking. 

"Come on, Harry Potter' and the Prisoner of Azkaban's on." Frank stated, pointing at the TV. 

"Cool!" 

Gerard sat down next to Frank, wrapping himself up in a blanket instantly. They both ate their ramen and drank their coffee and soup, while watching Harry Potter, Gerard's shivering subsiding after a while. When they were done eating, they simply watched the movie until Gerard rested his head on Frank's shoulder. 

Frank's gaze shifted downwards, making eye contact with Gerard but his eyes darted away instantly, yet he still felt Gerard's gaze. His heart was beating rapidly, his cheeks turned light pink and goosebumps trailed up and down his arms. Was he anxious? He realized that he was. 

He was always slightly anxious around Gerard, butterflies flying around in his stomach whenever the older man touched him, hugged him or even talked to him when things got too deep. Sometimes, he found himself staring at Gerard's lips and other times, he found the other man doing the same thing. 

He remembered the first time he went to Gerard's place, how they almost kissed but were interrupted by a phone call. It was all jumbled up in his head, though, he knew for certain, at that moment, that he had feelings for Gerard. 

This wasn't the third grade, though. He wasn't going to hide his feelings or shy away from telling Gerard how he really felt. He wanted Gerard to know. 

His hands hesitantly brushed Gerard's inky black hair away from his pale face, feeling the warm skin of Gerard's pink cheeks underneath his fingertips. The older man didn't move, he simply sighed and leaned closer into Frank, breathing into the younger man's neck, making him chuckle from the ticklish feeling. 

Frank continued to stare at Gerard, brushing his hand through Gerard's black hair, a small smile on his lips. 

"Frank...?" Gerard whispered suddenly, the movie long forgotten.

"Yeah?" 

Gerard straightened up, his eyes downcast, gazing at Frank's lips. The younger man's breathing hitched but he leaned in closer, until his lips touched Gerard's. The kiss started off slow, closed-mouth kisses being shared, Frank's hands resting on Gerard's cheeks lightly. His hands traced their way to the nape of Gerard's neck, deepening the kiss and Gerard returned the gesture, resting his hands on Frank's shoulders. 

The younger man felt himself getting pushed backwards lightly then he found himself lying on his back with Gerard kissing him, leaning over him, his spidery fingers tangling themselves in Frank's hair. 

They had to breathe eventually; their mouths parted and their foreheads rested against the each other's lightly. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for..." Gerard smiled shyly, his cheeks turning pink once more. 

"Me, too." Frank chuckled, kissing Gerard's nose. 

"How long?" Gerard murmured, his eyes avoiding Frank's gaze. Frank touched Gerard's cheek, gently allowing the older man to look at him, "For a long time, actually." 

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard, nuzzling his face into Gerard's neck, "Come on, cuddle-buddy, let's finish this movie."

"If I get to take you out first."

"I'd like that."

\---

Before they had any chance to go out, they were both busy for preparations for a record release party a band recording with the company was hosting. Frank had to rush around and make sure that his calculations were correct while Gerard took it upon himself to help decorate the place while Mr. Parish supervised all of the employees. Their floors were responsible for the band's record release and Frank didn't know anything about the other floors and he didn't necessarily care, for that matter. 

It was about two months of preparations until the the record release party finally happened, the two extremely busy without any time for the other (even though they tried and always spent the entire weekend together). 

Frank liked to consider that Gerard and him were kind of together and Gerard didn't object to that. Their relationship wasn't complicated, it was just simple, something they both appreciated. 

The day of the party, Frank had been overworking himself, trying to perfect all the documents while Gerard worked his ass off helping the decorating team, his artistic and perfectionist traits kicking in. Mr. Parish didn't even comment on Gerard's behavior the whole time, since he appreciated the effort. 

Frank was finally back home, trying to get ready for the record release, something he didn't even want to attend. Yeah, he was going to see Gerard in a suit (fuck yes, he thought), and he was going to eat fancy hors d'ouevre's but in all honesty, he just wanted to lie down with Gerard and watch TV or go out for a walk, something cool like that.

He was in his walk-in closet, rummaging for a nice tie to match his suit when his phone beeped. 

hey dere lemon square! -g.

He laughed at his boyfriend's silly greeting but played along. 

shut up buttercup -frnk.

fuck u that hurt :( but anyways r u gonna pick me up??? plus dont wear red im wearing red -g.

you're such a stupidhead i'm wearin blue, and yeah it's not like you have a car haha -frnk.

sshhhhhhhhhh dont even, but I honestly just wanna hang out with you i donnt wanna go but ted and dad are gonna kick my ass -g.

then get dressed before geese come and poop on you -frnk.

ew u digusting little~ anyway, kk, byeeeee see u -g. 

Frank rolled his eyes, a large grin on his face as he picked out a dark blue tie and fastened it on his neck. Shoving his feet into some fancy black shoes, he grabbed his jacket, keys and phone then stepped out of the door, locking it behind him and fixing his hair. 

After he got in the car, he messaged Gerard saying he was on his way and then drove to his destination, blaring The Used in the car, Bert McCracken's voice being heard throughout the streets. 

When he arrived at Gerard's apartment building, he found Gerard standing by the entrance, his black hair strewn messily but his attire was neat and presentable. He walked over to Frank's car and got in, placing a soft kiss on the younger man's cheek, "Missed you." 

Frank blushed, "I missed you, too."

"I don't want to go, dammit."

"You sound like I'm forcing you to pee, just shush, we could leave early if Mr. Parish lets us." 

"Fine. I think they're serving cake?" 

"See? Another reason to go, now come on, show me that pretty smile of yours so we can get this over with."

Gerard smiled silly, showing off all his teeth. 

"I said smile, not burst a vein in your neck."

"Haha, very funny." 

\---

Frank hated this stupid party. It was great, the whole thing was planned out nicely thanks to all of his colleagues and himself. The band was okay, they were good, not that bad, but he wouldn't listen to them willingly. He missed Pencey Prep, he missed being in a band. He missed performing and trying to bum a smoke or a joint off someone. He missed the feeling of being on stage, feeding off the crowd's energy, he wanted it again, he craved it. Seeing these bands getting signed and living their lives made him feel like shit but he never really liked to dwell on the topic, since, apparently, his Pencey Prep days were over. 

"Why the long face?" A soft voice mumbled in Frank's ear, making him jump. He glared at Gerard for scaring him but replied anyway. 

"I want to go home and hang out with you, you know?" 

Gerard laughed, nodding, "Me, too." 

"Come to the bathroom with me, I have to fix my hair."

"You're such a weirdo." Gerard burst out laughing but let Frank lead him to the bathrooms in the back. 

"I'm your weirdo." Frank yelled over the music, then pushed Gerard into the bathroom who was muttering about Frank's lame but cute lines as Frank led him into an empty stall. 

"Are you serious?" Gerard snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" 

"In a stall?" 

Frank blushed, "Come on, shut up."

"I thought you wanted to fix your hair." Gerard laughed some more, poking Frank's pink cheeks.

"Well, I had something else in mind..."

Gerard giggled but leaned in to whisper into Frank's ear, "If you really want to."

"I do." Frank touched Gerard's waist, smirking as his hands trailed downwards but he was stopped by Gerard's hands firmly on his own. 

"I don't, they're serving cake." 

Frank's jaw fell to the floor as he stared at the other man, who simply pushed Frank off of him, planted a small kiss on his lips, went out of the stall, blew a kiss at the dumbfounded, aroused idiot then walked out of the bathroom to go eat the cake they were serving. 

"Sucks to be you, man. Dumped over cake." He heard Brian yell from the stall next to him. Frank jumped as he heard the man's voice, not knowing he was there, sighed then mumbled a small, "I'm in love with an idiot." 

"Frank, you're an idiot."

"Brian, continue shitting and don't talk to me while you do so, because that is disgusting." 

He heard Brian snort out laughing as he walked out of the bathroom to go find the stupid man named Gerard. 

After a few minutes, he found Gerard standing in the corner, stuffing his face with strawberry shortcake, whipped cream smeared all over his face (and not in the sexy way), resembling much like a small child. He had the strawberries at the edge of the plate, so he could eat them last and a lot of the cream pushed off to the side, not to be eaten. 

"You look like a kid." Frank giggled as he approached Gerard, who was now picking a strawberry from the pile on the plate.

"So, does that make you a pedo?" 

"Haha, funny."

Gerard stuck out his tongue and then picked up a strawberry, bringing it to Frank's lips, "Want?" 

Frank smirked then opened his mouth, allowing Gerard to feed him. He chewed the fruit, crushing it between his teeth. 

"Tastes like you only sweeter." 

He thought Gerard would laugh, blush, do something other than choke on the cake, almost shooting it out of his nose then choking, his laughter mixing with a hacking cough, Frank having to hit his back hard so he can breathe, "Holy shit, are you okay?!" 

"Did- did you just-" He tried to say, holding onto the plate tightly so it wouldn't fall, "You're such a dork!"

Frank was laughing hard, almost pissing his pants, tears streaming down his face, "Oh my God, I didn't know you were going to choke, what's wrong with you?!" 

"I can't- Ah, my throat hurts!" 

Frank snorted, wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes, "You're so weird, I swear to God."

"I'm not the one who quoted Fall Out Boy." 

Frank rolled his eyes, still chuckling from the incident. He picked up a strawberry from Gerard's plate then brought it to Gerard's lips. 

"Open up." He mumbled, waving it a bit. Gerard smiled then opened his mouth, expecting to eat the red fruit. Instead, Frank quickly brought it to his own mouth at the last minute, making Gerard laugh exasperatedly, "Jerk!" 

"I'm your jerk."

"You're a corny jerk." 

"Damn right." 

\---

After the party was over, they rushed to Frank's car, exchanging laughs and kisses. Gerard was nuzzling his nose into Frank's neck, making him giggle. They sat on the hood, just relaxing, finally free from work for a while. Gerard started to kiss at Frank's neck but his nose tickled Frank instead. 

"Your nose is cold!" 

"You smell so good, though..."

"You're the weirdest boyfriend I've ever had and I dated a man who collected used condoms." 

Gerard stopped all of a sudden then laughed so hard, he had to hold a stitch at his side as he struggled to breathe, his left arm round Frank. 

"What the actual fuck?!" He managed to choke out. Frank started to laugh, explaining the situation, "Yeah, man, after we fucked he would take the condom-"

"Enough, enough! Holy shit, I know I'm not the one to say what's normal or not but that's so fucking weird!" 

"He used to think Starry Night was a symphony." Frank added, playing with Gerard's hair. 

"Well, he should Gogh Bach to grade nine art." 

"Did you really just-"

"Double pun, motherfucker!" 

Gerard then pouted, making Frank lean in and kiss him softly.They parted and just smiled at each other, not saying anything, sitting in a comfortable silence. 

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Frank asked after a while.

"Yeah, as long as we get to sleep on the bed this time, your couch's amazing and all but my neck hurts like a bitch from last time." 

"Okay, whatever you say, Gee." 

With that, they got into the car, blasting Blink-182 in the car, Gerard singing loudly and off key while Frank tried not to kill them with his insane driving skills. They reached Frank's apartment, parked the car in Frank's parking spot then took the elevator to the tenth floor. They walked along the brightly lit hallway until they reached Frank's apartment, the younger man unlocking the door then led Gerard in by the hand, closing and locking the door behind him. 

They both walked to the bedroom then took off their clothes, putting them neatly on the armchair Frank had in his room. They were left in boxer shorts and their undershirts, too lazy to get pajamas. Gerard jumped straight into the covers, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Frank wasn't done yet but Gerard made him know that he was starting to get impatient. 

"Ugh, come here, I'm cold." Gerard whined, spreading his arms out. Frank smiled lazily and crawled into bed after a few seconds. Gerard wrapped his arms around him, kissed him on the cheek and then covered them up with a blanket. 

"Goodnight, Frankie."

"Night, Gee." 

"Love you, asshole."

"I know, dumb-fuck, I love you, too." 

\--- 

Two weeks later, Frank was in his cubicle, drinking coffee out of a dark blue mug with white paw prints on it. He was finishing up an assignment, taking his time with it since it wasn't due for a long time when he heard Gerard's familiar voice, "Hey, Frankie." 

Frank turned around, "Hey, Gee!"

"I need to tell you something important." 

Gerard looked hesitant, oddly excited and even weirder than usual. He put his mug down then looked up at Gerard, muttering, "Okay..." 

"Frank... I got a promotion!" 

Frank grinned, standing up quickly and pulled Gerard into a hug, "That's awesome! Oh my God, I knew you did a good job, that's amazing!" 

"So, that means I'm your boss now."

"It seems like it is..." Frank smirked. 

"And you're fired."

He certainly wasn't expecting that. 

"What?" Frank gasped. Did he hear wrong? Was there some water in his ear? What the fuck?

"I said, you're fired." Gerard repeated, grinning. 

Frank didn't know why the fucker was laughing but he got incredibly pissed off, "What the fuck do you mean you're firing me?! How am I supposed to pay the rent, Gerard? What the fuck did I do?!" He was getting angrier and angrier but Gerard's smile got wider and wider.

"I can't date my employees, Frankie-"

"You better be pulling a prank on me, asshole!" 

"Frank, just calm down. I fired you because I signed you to the label."

Frank felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He simply stared at Gerard, eyes wide open and his mouth opening and closing repetitively. 

"Wait... what?" He squeaked with a small voice.

"I talked to the guys from Pencey Prep and I thought, why not? I knew you wanted to go back to your performing days, Frankie, so that's why you're fired, motherfucker." 

"I... I don't know what to say, oh my God..." 

"A simple kiss would do-" Frank grabbed Gerard by the collar before he could finish his sentence and kissed him, lacing his left hand in Gerard's hair. Gerard's eyes were open with shock then slowly fluttered shut, kissing Frank back sweetly. They parted after a while, their foreheads touching lightly. Frank was grinning, a giddy feeling in his stomach. He felt tears of joy prick his eyes and then kissed Gerard again who was glad that he made Frank happy. 

"Gee, you're so amazing, thank you so much, you're the best!" Frank mumbled as he hugged Gerard tightly and Gerard hugged him back, playing with Frank's hair. 

"No need to thank me, now are you ready to get out of this place and head off to the studio to get reunited with the boys?"

"Hell yes." Frank grinned, stepped away and looked back at the things on his desk. His cubicle needed to be cleared since he wasn't using it anymore which felt really weird. He wasn't going to work in a cubicle anymore, hopefully not ever again. He was finally going back to performing, doing the thing he always wanted to do. 

"We'll do that later, come on, let's go." Gerard said after he noticed Frank looking at the cubicle. 

"Okay." 

He leaned in and pressed another kiss to Gerard's lips then whispered, "I love you, asshole."

"I know, dumb-fuck. I love you, too."


End file.
